Flare's (And Jace's) Show Of Unimportant, But Interesting Things
by TheShadowhuntress23
Summary: This is what happens when I get bored and have nothing better to do, Flare and Jace get a talk show! Will Jace survive the night! Will you learn how Ash feels about his girlfriend Scarlette! Will random stuff happen! To answer these questions you'll have to read this! Its amusing and funny! Please review!


**Well, I'm totally bored and need a good laugh. I figured I might as well do something productive as well and make someone else laugh too. Then, out of nowhere I got this insane idea! What if Jace and Flare had a show, like a talk show! So here's the result of my boredom! Review please, or don't, I don't really care. Now here's this insane and incredibly random story! If you can call it a story that is. **

**Flare: Do you own TMI yet?**

**Me: No *crosses arms* Cassandra Clare still won't give it to me, she says I scare her and got a restaining order.**

**Ash: Shocker.**

**Me: DON'T SASS ME! I WILL DESTOY YOU! Uh... Forget that last part... Onward with the story!**

Flare's (And Jace's) Show of Unimportant, But Interesting Things

Flare: *walks out on to the stage wearing a black T-shirt, faded jeans, and trademark black leather jacket. blows kisses at random people* HEY EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO FLARE'S

Jace: AND JACE'S SHOW OF UNIMPORTANT, BUT INTERESTING THINGS *runs out wearing shadowhunter gear.*

Flare: What are you doing?! I'm the host here and this is my show! Get off my stage!

Jace: Haven't you seen the title?! It says Flare's _AND _Jace's Show! You're my co-host, deal with it! I can't help it if they wanted someone as hansome as me on here, staring too.

Flare: I'm you're co-host?! *laughs* No, you're _my_ co-host. Not the other way around! Now before I kill my "co-host", let me introduce our first guest! The one, the only, the most annoying person I've ever lived with, expect Jace "my co-host", Ash Moon!

Crowd: *cheers loudly as Ash walks out*

Ash: *walks out, wearing a dark blue T-shirt and jeans looking rather confused* Flare? What are you doing now?

Flare: I'm hosting a talk show! What does it look like I'm doing?! *rolls eyes*

Jace: You're co-hosting! If anyone's gonna host this thing, its me! The most gorgious person in this room!

Random Fan Girls Of Jace: WE LOVE YOU JACE! YOU'RE SO HOT! *they all faint after see him smile at them.*

Flare: *rolls eyes* I made this show so, I'm the host! Anyway, Ash, I have a few questions for you. Have a seat brother, dearest. *smiles slyly.*

Ash: *sits and mutters* I'm going to regret this. *regular voice* Fine, what's your question?

Flare: Everyone out here, wants to know one thing: What is the deal with you and Scarlette? Are you going to propose soon?

Jace: Who's Scarlette? *confuzzled look*

Flare: She's Lover-Boy, here's girlyfriend. He's in _L-O-V-E _with her.

Ash: Thanks, sis. Feeling the love. And as for you're question, yes I'm planning on it.

Jace: What does she look like?

Flare: *ignores Jace* Aw... Wait if she says yes, then I'll have a sister! Yes! *shouts with joy*

Ash: Oh God. If she says yes and we have kids... *trails off out of shock*

Flare: I'LL BE AN AUNT! I'LL BE THE BEST AUNT EVER! *looks at clock* Well, bro, this has been nice, but its time for our next guest. We'll return right after the break! Until then-

Jace: WATCH ME DANCE *starts break dancing*

Flare & Ash: *facepalm and shake heads* So sad. So very sad.

Jace: WOOP! WOOP!

Flare & Ash: *tackle Jace to get him to stop*

*After break and Jace stops dancing*

Flare: And we're back! Time for our next guest! Jace, would you like to introduce him?

Jace: I'd love to! You know him, you love him, His Sparkliness, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane!

Magnus: *there's an explosion of glitter and he appears wearing a very sparkly and indescribable outfit... with Chairman Meow* Hello!

Flare: Hey, Magnus, glad you could make it... that's a very uh... sparkly outfit you have on there.

Jace: Yeah... Very sparkly...

Magnus: This thing?! Isn't it amazing!?

Jace: *mutters* Is that what you call it?

Flare: Uh... Yeah. Yesh it is.

Magnus: *laughs and starts meowing at Chairman*

Flare: What are you doing?

Magnus: Meowing at Chairman, until he meows back. *continues meowing*

Chairman Meow: *stares blankly*

Flare: O_O

Jace: O_o

Chairman: Meow

Magnus: Yay! ^_^

Flare: Well, that was interesting... *looks at clock* Sorry, Magnus, but you're out of time. It's time for our next guest!

Magnus: But I didn't even get to talk about my glitter...

Jace: You can do that next time.

Magnus: Fine... *disappears in another explosion of glitter.*

Jace: Here's our next guest! The lovely, the beautiful, the artistic, and the world's best girlfriend, Clary! *he runs up to Clary and hugs and kisses her*

Clary: Jace? What's going on here?

Flare: I'm hosting a talk show and you're my next and final guest, just go with it.

Jace: We're co-host, still!

Random Fan Girls Of Jace: JACE WE STILL LOVE YOU!

Random Fan Guys Of Flare: FLARE! WE LOVE YOU SO! MARRY US!

Flare: IN YOUR DREAMS! I'M VERY HAPPY WITH MY BOYFRIEND MIKE! Speaking of which, we have double guests right now, welcome my wonderful and handsome boyfriend, Mike! *runs over to Mike and hugs and kisses him*

Mike: Hey, baby, whatcha doing?

Flare: Hosting a talk show, you're one of my guests.

Mike: Ok...

Jace: You're co-hosting this show!

Clary: I have no idea what this is about.

Mike: Let's just go with it.

Clary: Alright.

Random Fan Guys and Girls of Jace and Flare: *die of brokenhearts, because they'r both taken*

Flare: So, Mike, I have a question for you.

Mike: What?

Flare: Want to get out of here and get some dinner?

Mike: Sure.

Flare: *turns to Jace and Clary* You guys want to come to?

Jace & Clary: Sure.

Flare & Jace: Well, that's all the time we have left today. Join us next time for another exciting episode of Flare's (And Jace's) Show Of Unimportant, But Interesting Things!

Mike: That's the title of this show?

Flare: Got a problem with it?

Mike: Of course not, baby.

Flare: Good *kisses him*

**Well wasn't that amusing. Well I thought so. This may happen again or this could just be a oneshot, I haven't decided yet. Until next time, Peace, Love, Cookiez, and Shadowhunters! **

**Flare: AND ME!**

**Ash: AND ME!**

**Jace: AND ME! **

**Me: *headdesk* Where'd you all come from? Go away! This is my, me time!**


End file.
